fatestrangefakefandomcom-20200214-history
Fate/Strange Fake Wiki
Welcome to the Fate/Strange Fake Wiki After the end of the third Grail War, an organization from the United States that has magi separate from the London based Mage Association as members took data from Fuyuki's Grail War and planned their own ritual. After seventy years, they used the city Snowfield, California, north of Las Vegas, which is surrounded by a forest, swamp, valley, and a desert in the respective cardinal directions to act as the Sacred Land for their own Grail War. They were unable to successfully copy every aspect of the ritual, which lead to it acting only as an imitation that has lost the Saber class and allowed for the summoning of strange Servants due to the definition of a "hero" being blurred. The Mage's Association has sent Langel and his pupil, Fardius, to investigate the city and the status of the war. Fardius, a spy from the US organization, has Langel sniped upon arrival, despite knowing that Langel was simply a puppet. He announces that their Holy Grail War has been in development and that it is real, which causes an uproar at the Clock Tower, and wishes to "advertise" the project to the Association. Due to the nature of the War, there is no Saber class Servant, but instead the seventh Master, "The Player" has the ability to summon different Servants for a brief time. There is a hole in the ritual, the lack of the Saber class, but there is a seventh Master to replace it. They were originally a resident of Fuyuki, but moved to Snow Field for an unknown reason in the 1970's. The Master has no Servant, but carries five Command Spells on their body. This allows for the ability to draw upon the power of any Servant by temporarily summoning them up to five times with a limited duration depending on how much power is expended. The Player was supposed to participate in this ritual. "The Player" was going to be the California's Gold host: Huell Howser, but then, something went wrong, VERY WRONG! :O "The Player" disappeared from the Fake Holy Grail War! What happened to him? Where did he go? Is he still alive? Or did Maestro Delphine have him assassinated? If so, why would she do that? FIND OUT IN "FATE/STRANGE FAKE". =Huell Howser's BIGGEST mistake.......= Huell Howser: Of course, well, I'll be do gone. I never thought I would ever be participating in this ritual. I can't wait!!!! Officer Betty Almighty: I'm glad, there's going to be seven masters and there will be seven servants. The objective is to defeat the other six servants and attain the Holy Grail!!!!!!!!!!!! Whoever defeat the six servants and masters and grabs the Holy Grail wins!!!!!!!!!!!! Sounds easy enough, right??? Huell Howser: Wow.....I'm impressed, this feels so real, it's almost as if I'm going to be going through a REAL war with historical figures or something...... Officer Betty Almighty: That's because it is going to be a war with 7 heroic spirits!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOWEVER, we were unable to successfully copy every aspect of the ritual, which lead to this acting only as an imitation that has lost the Saber class and allowed for the summoning of strange Servants due to the definition of a "hero" being blurred. So, this is a "fake" ritual. Huell Howser: Hahaha.........is that why your town is nicknamed, "The Town of Fool's Gold"!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Officer Betty Almighty: That's exactly right, fantastic!!!!!!!! Huell Howser: So, what's my place in here??? Officer Betty Almighty: It's quite simple really, here's how it goes, there are 7 masters and there are 7 servant classes. Then, each servant gets summoned into one of the 7 classes, eventually, there is a servant from each class. The seven classes are: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker; however, there is a hole in the ritual here in Snowfield. There is no Saber class. But there is a Seventh Master, and that master is you, Huell Howser. With no Servant to draw upon, you can draw upon the power of any Servant; but only 5 times. Each time is for a limited duration, depending on the power expended. So, you must use your servants carefully...... Huell Howser: Hahahaha......wow!!!!!!! That's what I call a complicated ritual!!!!!!!!!! Golly, it sounds like everything is all well set in stone now, right??? Officer Betty Almighty: Indeed, the masters have been selected and the servants have been summoned EXCEPT for Saber of course.......NOT even the Maestro herself could possibly interfere. As you can see, we have the Roman Catholic Church guarding this town with their lives. Huell Howser: I don't know though, I somehow sense that the Maestro is going to find some way to interfere, she always does.... Officer Betty Almighty: For goodness sakes, she would have to summon a servant from the Saber Class and that person would have to be born from the darkest depths of Hell AND the servant would have to be killed by Excalibur and Avalon!!!! Finally, she would have to have some kind of indestructible robotic puppet that was built by the hands of a genius!!!!!!!!!! Why you ask??? It's quite simple, the robot would have to serve as a "Puppet" Master, no pun intended!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Furthermore, she would have to KILL you and replace you with her "puppet" master and her "servant" from the Saber Class....and besides, you only have a 0.0134% chance of summoning a servant from the Saber Class!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean seriously, the chances are completely against her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Huell Howser: Well, it looks like Maestro Delphine isn't going to be able to summon a servant from the Saber Class, haha!!! Okay, well let's go ahead and explore the town, eh??? The Maestro turned off the floating TV set and she motioned her hand giving the flying TV that, "Shoo, shoo, go away!!!" gesture........she gave off an evil smile..........she looks at herself in the mirror and she replies to herself: "Thousands of people uprooted their families and moved to California in search of quick riches. Everyone fully expected to find chunks of gold sitting on river bottoms ready to be loaded up and turned into an instant fortune. They picked up rocks flecked with gold only to discover that what they had was of no value and instead was what would be called “fool’s gold”. Whether chasing for gold that they never quite found or picking up the illusion of gold to find it worthless, 98.7% of the people found nothing but disappointment, emptiness and shattered dreams. Huell Howser, you made the biggest mistake in your life!!!!!!!! All these years, you have been trying to find California's Gold.....well......it's too late!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You have already met your doom!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahahahha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" With that, the Maestro summons her servant.....the witch looks at Maestro Delphine.....the Maestro orders her to take care of things......the evil witch nods and she disappears.......... That was the last time anyone saw Huell Howser............ What happened to him??? Nobody knows........ Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Characters